


White Like Snow

by LoveFandoms828



Series: Hannor [Hank x Connor] (Detroit : Become Human) One-shots [7]
Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game), Wolfblood (TV)
Genre: Behind Blue Eyes, Blood, Cold, Comfort, Cuddling (Just slightly) [for a bit], Deviant Connor (Detroit: Become Human), Gentleness, Howling, Intimacy, M/M, Moonlight, Night, Protective Hank Anderson, Staring, Staying close, That's intimate, They have a bond, Violence, Wolfblood AU, a nice silence, after all of that, after he had turned into a wolf, and there's a slight relationship between them, calm peacefulness, even alone together, gentle touching, quiet breathing and silent heartbeats, taking in each other's warmth
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-22
Updated: 2020-12-22
Packaged: 2021-03-11 01:35:27
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,797
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28257033
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LoveFandoms828/pseuds/LoveFandoms828
Summary: 'You were sharp as a knife to get me. You were a wolf in the night.'
Relationships: Hank Anderson & Connor, Hank Anderson/Connor
Series: Hannor [Hank x Connor] (Detroit : Become Human) One-shots [7]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2042644
Comments: 2
Kudos: 3





	White Like Snow

**Author's Note:**

> 'My legs are getting weak. Chasing you. If you knew. That this blood on my teeth. It is far beyond dry. So I'm telling you. That you'll be safe with me. My claws are dull now. So don't be afraid. I could keep you warm. As long as you can just try. To be brave. I know I'm a wolf. I've been known to bite. And my teeth may be sharp. And I've been raised to kill. But the thought of fresh meat. It is making me ill. So I'm telling you. That you'll be safe with me. Please stop looking the other way. It's cold out there. So why not stay here..'

That night was dark and cold out, as ever, like always. A bit of snow falling down, with that moonlight illuminating everything. In this dim lighting, shading it all. 

It all seemed peaceful.. But it really wasn't.. With chaos, fighting between humans and deviants, it was all getting bad. Very dark even, nothing compared to that night. 

Although that didn't seem to stop Connor, he was working alone, not wanting to get Hank involved with anything. So that Hank wouldn't get hurt or something. 

This younger guy wanted to keep that older male safe, to protect this human no matter what, for him to have a peaceful life and to save his kind from danger. All of that. Even if it meant risking his own life in the process. 

××××××××××××××××××××××××××××××××××××××××××××× 

Connor had made it to the Cyberlife tower, to set the other androids free, to complete his mission. It was what he needed to do, in order to bring peace. Hopefully to both species, humans and deviants. 

He was about to grab an android's arm, to convert it. Until another Connor came out and attacked him. 

They started fighting each other. Even if Connor really didn't want to. He doesn't want to hurt anybody. Not anyone, human or deviant. But he will, if it has to be done. 

Connor tried reasoning with him, talking especially. Although it wasn't working. He isn't breaking through. 

He got startled by a gunshot. He watched as that other Connor was killed, right before his very eyes. He turned around and saw who had done it. 

It was a human, a military guy who had pulled the trigger. That guy has his gun aimed at him, at Connor. Now ready to shoot him down as well. 

Connor almost felt afraid, feeling fear again now. Just like last time, just like before. He didn't want to die, but he knew that if he made any sudden movements that it would be all over. That he would be killed next, he'll die, this is his end. 

He closed his eyes, shutting them tightly. He waited for that trigger to be pulled, for him to feel pain and fall to the ground. 

His breath felt so cold. He was also feeling very sad. Because he longed to see Hank once more. But happiness never lasts..

'Goodbye, Hank...' he had thought, to himself. 

That is until he heard a familiar, low voice. It was from that older male. 

"Connor!" Hank was running over. He saw what was happening. He was watching as that guy aimed that gun at him, then back at Connor. 

This other guy didn't see Hank as a threat, at least not really, not as much as Connor. He felt like he needed to get rid of Connor first. Or everything would be ruined. There was hatred in those dark eyes. 

Connor had opened his eyes. He noticed that this older male was here now. He was able to find his voice again. "Hank, don't! Just stay away! Leave!" 

Hank knew that Connor was just trying to keep him safe, but he won't leave him alone, he won't let Connor die. Not like this. He wouldn't abandon him, not like Cole. If he had only.. 

He just shaked his head. He snaps out of it. Out of these thoughts in his faded mind. He decided, right then, that he will be there for Connor. He promised him this, silently, thinking of that once again. 

Then he breathed quietly now, more than ever and heavier than usual. It was like everything was becoming different. Just him though. Not everything around him. 

His heartbeat filled with it. Everything in him was not so calm, very animalistic. Just like a growl that came out of him, within a deep breath, down in him. In his soul. 

Hank leaned down, slightly over. While he was growling. It took everything in him to do this, but he does just that, for Connor's sake. 

He growled deeply, with his own voice. His eyes turned from blue to golden. His heart beating fast as it raced, that blood coursing through his veins, like an adrenaline rush. While he was turning into a wolf. 

It has been a long time, a few years in fact, awhile since he's last done this. Become different and turn into his wolf form. His wolf buried deep down within him. 

But he had to protect Connor, no matter what. He won't lose him, not like Cole. Not now, not ever. 

Even if it's been years and he was old now, his wolf form was still truly a sight to look at. So stunning, very breathtaking. To stare at. His fur looked soft. It was white as snow. While he had silver locks of hair in his human form. In both forms, just like always and usually, his eyes stayed the same hues. Silently lovely. His eyes being shaded of an icy blue, cold yet with tints of warmth, here and there. Just intriguing. With a bit of golden, at times, especially when he was angered. 

Connor was filled with slight shock, yet that form of Hank's didn't bother or scare him. In fact he was mesmerised, his eyes showed his awe-struck look. Especially on his expression. 

He was breathless. Even unable to say anything, even so he still admired that wolf's true beauty with his own inner thoughts, although he also takes a deep breath (not like he really needed it though). 

Hank felt that cold ground with his paws. He was leaning, just slightly. While he was growling, viciously, angrily. His sharp teeth showing and his claws out. 

He was getting closer to that human guy, slowly, almost threateningly. With each and every step he took. 

That guy was scared, frightened by him. He nearly started to back off. Until he decided to try to shoot at him, even with his shaking hands on that gun, unable to pull the trigger this time. 

Hank ran over to him, as each and every bullet missed his body, grabbing that guy's arm with those sharp teeth. He ripped into that skin of this guy's. He caused him to bleed, badly even. 

This guy cried out in pain, screamed and yelled, in pure agony. He dropped his gun. He was bleeding a bit. His blood dripped down, from his wounded arm and tore sleeve. He grabbed it, holding his arm as he had fallen to the ground and stayed there, in excruciating pain. That blood was still dripping down, especially on that ground. 

Hank eyed him, getting on top of that guy. He growled, showing his sharp teeth. Now they were soaked in blood. Not so white anymore. Although his fur still remains the same. His eyes glowed in a golden, shaded darkly even. 

He gave him one last growl as a warning, then he backed off. He got off him. Instead getting in front of Connor, protectively. 

That guy got off that ground and runs away, as fast as he could, with being injured after all. 

Hank just watched him leave. Not really wanting to kill that guy, injuring him as a warning was enough. 

He sensed it, felt like someone was watching him. He knew who it was. 

It was Connor, naturally. 

Hank turned around. He gazed over at him, upwards at Connor. He was staring at him, for awhile, it just seemed like. Like one last gaze. Then he was leaving. He ran away and out of there. 

Connor reached out his hand towards him, but Hank was already gone, disappeared from his sight. 

He was turning around now. He looked over at all those androids, knowing what had to be done. What he has to do. He nodded at that, to himself again. 

××××××××××××××××××××××××××××××××××××××××××××× 

Hank ran through those woods, with trees surrounding him. He came to a quiet place, gazing upwards at that full moon. 

He sat down and leaned his head back, risen to that dark sky. He howled with a low tone as it echoed through that forest, into this night. 

Eventually, after that, he headed back to his place. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Connor went over to Hank's place. He found it was empty and quiet. Or at least almost. He saw Sumo was there, lying down on the ground. He stroked that dog's furry body, then he went somewhere else. 

He walked over to that other male's room. He even closed the door behind himself. He was going to lay down in that bed and wait for Hank to come back, until he heard a noise. 

Then he saw something. He watched as a white wolf had jumped through that open window and past those curtains. 

Connor noticed that it was this other male. He realized that it's just Hank. He sighed softly, in relief. He was walking over to him. His stare on that wolf. 

Hank turned back into a human. He tries to get up, almost standing, until he nearly falls back down. Since he wasn't used to it. He hasn't been in his wolf form in a long time, after all. 

Connor got to Hank, holding onto him now. He had kneeled down with him. 

"That doesn't get better with age.. I'm getting too old for this.." Hank had said. 

"I know." Connor said to him, just to that. He even had a slight smile. 

Hank stayed there, resting while he leaned against him, his warm body against Connor's cold skin. Which he seemed to be loving, at the moment. 

Connor noticed that. He also loved that warmth from this other male. He smiled softly. He puts his forehead against Hank's. He was putting his fingers through those silver locks of Hank's long hair, feeling that softness. An affectionate touch. He wondered what that white fur felt like. He was thinking of that, deep in his mind. 

He was still staring at him, deeply, into Hank's eyes. In those icy blue eyes that he really loves. He was staying there, with him again. He wrapped his arms around him, holding Hank close. 

Hank stared at him, silently. He also gazed over at him, deep into Connor's eyes, of a hazel brown shade. He was wrapping his own arms around Connor as well. He held onto him too. He was feeling warmer than ever. Even with a bit of that coldness. He even felt loved with him. 

He breathed quietly, again now, even calmly. His chest was rising and falling as he's breathing. He closed his eyes, eventually. He kept them shut, just staying in that moment with Connor. That was nice and peaceful, also silent. 

They stayed there, just like that, for awhile longer. Both of these two guys were loving that closeness and this intimacy, especially that nice silence, between them. 

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading this 🐺


End file.
